


You Go, I Go

by captaincaitay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were best friends since the beginning of time. Since childhood and into the war, they had each other’s back through thick and thin. That’s what you loved about them. You loved that they included you into their duo and your life was never going to be the same. As the war looms, you follow the boys into the field - because you’re with each other till the end of the line.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Assigned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! so this is actually something i worked on awhile ago but i never published here. but i wanted to share it with people on here too. hopefully... you like it??

James Buchanan Barnes. Birthday? March 20th. Known for? Making every girl in Brooklyn swoon over him, and charming you with his smile.

Steven Grant Rogers. Birthday? July 4th. Known for? Fighting for what’s right, and more than often coming home with bruises.

But what made these two boys special? Well, they’re your best friends.

It was an ordinary day, you were at Steve’s apartment cooking dinner waiting for the two boys to get back. Bucky was taking you to the Stark Expo (you were begging him for weeks to go) and he finally caved in. “Alright doll,” he said to you, kissing your head and you couldn’t stop talking about it all the way until today.

Of course, it was just going to be the three of you, but Bucky suggested getting Steve a gal, and you were tasked with getting him a date. It was easy, Steve’s a great guy, and even if it didn’t work out?

Boy, it’s gonna be fine.

You smiled to yourself when the door rattled slightly, and talking filled the room with fresh air, “-promise it’ll be fun,” Bucky’s voice sounded in the room. You glanced behind you, stopping your stirring for a moment when you saw Bucky in his uniform. Which only meant one thing.

He’s leaving soon, got assigned today.

James met your eyes, long enough to register what you were probably thinking, and shot you that dazzling smile that drove you crazy, and you smiled weakly back, turning to the pot in front of you, “It’s almost done, boys,” you said. As you covered the pot, Bucky’s arms snaked around your waist, and he placed gentle kisses to your neck.

“You’re the best,” he said in between smooches, and you laughed, “Come on, Buck, knock it off.”

Steve watched quietly, a small smile on his face as he sat at the table. If there was one thing he couldn’t look forward to, was to meet the gal who made him smile like you made Buck smile. He cleared his throat, and sat a bit straighter.

“So, uh.. What’cha tell her about me?”

You smiled, “Only the good things. And she can’t wait to meet you.”

* * *

You glanced behind you at Steve and Natalie, who you were studying nursing with and sighed quietly to Bucky, his thumb tracing circles into your arm as you were walking from the presentation.

“Seems to be going good so far,” you whispered, glancing up to see that smile again.

“Looks like it,”he trailed off and a silence fell over you two. You were walking in sync, and you moved his arm from around you.

“When do you leave?”

He sighed, stopping in his tracks and looking down at you, “I ship out next week,” he said and you couldn’t help but look down. “Hey now,” he said, his thumb moving your chin back up to look into his baby blues.

“You know I love you, more than anything, and you _know_ I’ll come back.” As he spoke he brought you closer, and his hands found their way to your hips.

“I’m holding you to that James Buchanan Barnes,” you teased only to hear Natalie clear her throat.

“You’re adorable, but.. It’s time for me to get home.”

Bucky and you looked around, only just noticing that Steve Rogers was missing. You sighed, “Let’s try and get a cab.”

* * *

It’s amazing how fast that next week came. Bucky and Steve spent every moment with you when you weren’t in your classes. But here you were, standing in the train terminal with Bucky, holding onto his bag just the two of you staring at the train as people passed.

“So..” he said, his voice trailing off. You couldn’t help but laugh, even if you felt tears stinging your eyes; Bucky looked down to you with a shocked look, “What are you laughing at?”

“For once in your life you actually have nothing to say,”you managed, a tear finally sliding down your cheek. As he stared at you, he fumbled with his pockets. 

“I wasn’t sure about doing this,” he mumbled, and you watched as more tears fell down your face. He pulled out a silver metal ring, and you couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Gosh, (Y/N)… I love you. With everything in my body, and I promise,” he held up the ring a bit more, “I promise when I get back, we’re gonna get married. I mean, if you say yes.”

You laughed lightly, nodding your head, “Buck of course. Of course I’ll marry you.”

For the first time in his life, James had tears stinging his eyes. He carefully slid the ring onto your finger and pulled you into his arms, inhaling your scent for the last time.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

You nodded quickly, “‘Course you will.”

The sound of the train whistle blew, but Bucky couldn’t stop staring down into your eyes, running his thumb over your cheek. He had a tight feeling in his stomach, but he brought his lips down to yours. The kiss was soft, mixed with salty tears and filled with love.

It was too short, and soon you felt his arms withdraw from you and he moved to the train. You waved, and stood there watching the train disappear into the distance.

It was hard. It felt like something was always missing, even if you had Steve there. He seemed to disappear a lot, until one day you got to his apartment and there was no sign of him.

“Steve?” you called out, setting your books down on the table and glancing around. You walked near the sink, and that’s when you saw the envelope. You quickly tore it open, and read the contents.

_(Y/N),_

_I’m sorry for not telling you this, I’m sure you be mad as heck with me when you finish this letter. The truth is.. I got in. They enlisted me. I’ll make sure to write, and keep and eyes on Buck._

_Love Always,_

_Steve_

You breathed in slowly, and out, settling yourself onto one of the chairs. The only thought that came to your wind was you were going to kill him. And you were going to kill Bucky if he knew about this. As you twisted your ring, you decided what you were going to do.

You stood, grabbing your bag, and made you way outside. Your destination?

You’re going to enlist, and neither of them can stop you.


	2. The 107th

Have you ever heard that saying that when you go off to war, you lose a sense of yourself? Not only that, but time and even yourself could even go a little crazy? Well.. They weren’t wrong. The only thing you had to keep you sane was the ring on your finger, and reading Steve’s letter every night.

The letter didn’t keep you sane, but it reminded you that you going to kill Steve Rogers.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. You had everything planned out, how you would manage to get to the 107th, how hard you’d have to work to get there, but you never thought about how long it would take. But the war wasn’t over, it only seemed to be getting worse, and the first time you couldn’t help save a man’s life you cried like a baby.

It made you think the worse: what if Bucky got injured? And what if you couldn’t do anything to save him? Oh man… What about Steve? You hoped your boys were okay.

Six months had gone by before you got your next transfer. You were as dirty as the soldiers on the convoy, holding your medical bag in your lap, trying not to stare any of them in the face. You had no idea where you were headed, you were just tired and ready to see _someone_. Anybody, a familiar face.

The truck came to a stop, and the soldiers hopped off the back. You followed, one soldier offering his hands, “Ma’am,” he nodded. You noticed he had Colonel medals, so you gratefully took his hands as he helped you down.

“Colonel Chester Phillips,” he stated, offering you to walk with him.As you strode along, you glanced at the tired men and women, some were cleaning weapons, some glanced your way.

“This is where you’ll be staying while you’re with us,” he stopped outside a tent, and you heard a slight commotion inside which didn’t surprise you. “If you need anything, please let me know.”

“Thank you, Colonel.” you smiled slightly at him, and he nodded in response.

“Welcome to the 107th, ma’am.”

You almost didn’t catch the words, but you stared at him as he walked away. You did it. You were here. Bucky was going to kill you, but you didn’t care. You slowly walked into the tent and set your bag down. Nurses were running around frantically, and the thought of finding the boys was pushed to the back of your mind for now.

* * *

Steve Rogers shaded the image on his page as the rain just came pouring down outside the tent. There were men who were running to their tents, and the only noise he could hear was the pounding rain.

“Steve?” a voice rang behind him, and he glanced behind him to see Peggy Carter, who offered a small smile.

“You told me you thought I was meant for more than this,” he said, before glancing out into the rain, looking into the medical tent, “did you mean it?”

“Every word,” she replied.

Steve watched some of the nurses standing around, “Then you gotta let me go.”

“I can do more than that.”

As she spoke, Steve watched a familiar face move past the tent flap, and remove their cap to let their hair loose. He had to squint to get a better look, and Peggy glanced where he was staring, “What is it?”

“I know her,” he said, standing and setting his book down on the chair he was on. Peggy watched him walk into the rain, his eyes searching around the corner of the tent flap for that face.

When he entered, some of the girls stared his direction, their cheeks burning, “Ladies.”

“Captain,” some replied, and he looked at the back of your head, clearing his throat.

“(Y/N)?”

You turned around, staring at who said your name, glancing over the face that seemed so familiar. The baby blue eyes that stared at you made you take a step forward, “Yes? Are you alright? You seem fine.”

When you were closer, that’s when it clicked, “Steve?”

Steve nodded, and quickly gathered you into his arms. It was an amazing feeling seeing someone that he knew, especially since when he got here he didn’t get to see Bucky. He felt your body start to shake, and he smiled until he felt your hands hitting him.

“Woah, hey, what-”

“You left me a note, Rogers!” you said in between hits to his chest. Steve moved to grab your hands. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seven months and you’re still mad?”

“Damn right,” you said, your body finally relaxing as you chuckled along with him. Steve glanced at the ring on your finger, and a frown fell on his face.

“So… Where’s Buck?”

* * *

You couldn’t meet his eyes when Steve finished talking. You moved the ring on your finger, watching the rain hit the ground as you tried to process things. So Bucky Barnes was taken by a group called Hydra. A deep entwined Nazi group. At least twenty miles behind enemy lines.

“What’s your plan, Steve?” you asked, finally looking over at him. Steve sighed,and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “I’m going to go in. I’m getting those men back.”

You were quiet again, processing what he said. You stood, and Steve looked up at you.

“You bring those men back, Steve.. Bring yourself back too.”

Steve smiled at you, and nodded, “I will. I promise.”

* * *

Peggy watched as Colonel Phillips began to write “KIA” on Steve’s file. It had been nearly 14 hours since Steve jumped out Howard Stark’s plane. There was no sign. No word. Nothing. She felt her heart drop, not even noticing the men running past.

“What the Hell,” Col. Phillips mumbled, standing from the table and walking outside the tent.

Captain America was walking side by side James Buchanan Barnes with a crowd of men behind. Soldiers were lined up to watch them enter, and some nurses walked out the tent, “I’ll be damned,” one muttered and you glanced from behind the flap.

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” one called, and you knew that voice immediately. Applause sounded from everybody, and you searched the crowd for your Bucky. When your eyes landed on him there was a wave of relief that filled your body,and you smiled.

Bucky wasn’t clapping, but he forced a smile when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, “You should go get checked out, just in case.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, you’re right,” he grinned, “look at you taking care of me for once, punk.”

Bucky started towards the infirmary tent, running a hand through his hair and looking up to pass by people. He wasn’t sure what made him stop in his tracks. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, or that you were really standing there with bags under your eyes, dark skin, and messy shoes. He wasn’t sure it was your eyes he was staring into that were on the bridge of tears falling, but God he hoped it wasn’t you.

It took all the power in him not to run over to you, and scoop you into his arms; but as you took that step towards his, he couldn’t fight the urge. He sprinted to you, and you did the same. You practically threw your body into his arms, yours wrapping around his neck as he spun you around tightly to his chest. One arm was around your body, the other locked into your hair as he inhaled your scent.

Bucky just held you there, his eyes closed tightly, his mind racing. After several minutes he finally gave you some space, looking into your eyes, “What the Hell are you doing here?”

You laughed lightly as he ran his thumb over your chin, his touch making your inside warm and scream for more, “Blame Steve.”

Bucky shook his head, “That punk,” he mumbled as he neared your lips. His thumb still moved over your skin, his lips inches from yours and you smiled, “Just kiss me, Barnes.”

And he did. He moved his lips slowly over yours, bringing your body close to his. You felt his tongue against your lower lip, which made you smirk against his lips, allowing him to gain entrance. Bucky explored your mouth, his slow movements made your core start to burn with need.

Somebody cleared their throat, and Bucky slowly pulled away, a low, “Hmm?” escaping his lips.

“You’re putting on a show, guys,” Steve commented, before walking away.

You laid your head in Bucky’s neck,a and he felt a smile against his neck, “I love you.”

Bucky pressed a kiss against your head, “I love you too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well post all the parts oops remember I wrote this FOUR YEARS AGO, pls don't come at me I'll cry. I know the breaks are a lot but....... it gets better?


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this one is shorter but... haha

You were a light sleeper. You always had been, and you probably always would be. So when the warmth under your sheets was replaced with the cold chill of the English winter you woke up to that find Bucky was gone, and you stood, pulling the blankets around your shoulders and making your way outside to search for him. Snow was falling and everything you could see was just a blanket of white, and there was a lone silouhette that stuck out like a sore thumb. You couldn’t help but smile, slowly stepping through the ankle deep snow with your bare feet, which wasn’t the best idea, but you wanted him back in bed.

Bucky heard the snow crunching behind him and he turned to face you with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Your hair was a mess, a few strands falling into your pale face and your cheeks flushed a light pink from the cold, but he still smiled broadly, because God you were beautiful. He looked back to the camp, everyone still asleep, and here they were - basking in the very early morning light.

“What’s bothering you Buck?”

Your body had inched closer to his, and your head had rested on his arm. Bucky didn’t want to worry you, but he knew you wouldn’t let up until he told you what was on his mind. Another thing he loved about you - so headstrong, just like him. Bucky let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders lightly, “This is bigger than the other raids. Guess it’s just my nerves getting to me.”

It was the truth. You nodded against his arm, letting the mood settle and the comfortable silence take over. You couldn’t lie, you were pretty nervous about it too, but it was just a simple mission. It was just a train after all. Bucky looked back down at you, and pulled his hand out from his jacket and slid his arm around you.

“Do you remember when I first told you I loved you?”

You laughed quietly, looking up to meet his eyes and shaking your head, “It was special all right.”

_A snowball hit your back and you screamed, the icy feeling settling into your skin and you spun around, Bucky laughing hysterically, bent over with tears in his eyes. You narrowed your eyes, leaning down to make a snowball of your own, “Oh it’s **on** Barnes,” you called, hurdling the cold ball straight at him. Bucky didn’t have time to react, his face hit and instantly wet. You burst out laughing and he grinned, charging straight towards you. You quickly gathered another handful or so, and ran as fast as you could away from him. With a quick move, you threw the ball at him, but his arms snaked around your waist and lifted you into the air._

_You were laughing, he was smiling, and Central Park was a Winter Wonderland decorated with the first snow of the season. It was filled with people and your antics wasn’t bothering anyone, it was the one of many snowball fights going on in the large field. Even Steve came out with you two, sitting comfortably under a tree and sketching. You two were the embodiment of happiness, playfulness, and young love._

_“Put me down!” you yelled in between laughs, and Bucky obeyed, setting you down and keeping his arms wrapped around you. You spun to face him, a big smile on your face, and snow covering your hair under your hat. Bucky’s face fell as you rubbed the water still on his face, the smile falling and you locked eyes with him again.  
_

_“What’s wrong?” you asked, a sudden feeling of worry filling your stomach.  
_

_“I love you.”  
_

_You were speechless, staring back at him and he felt his heart drop. Oh gosh, it was too soon wasn’t it? They’d only been dating a few months, and she hasn’t-_

_“I love you too, Buck,” you almost whispered, and a smile slowly crossed his lips.  
_

Bucky laughed lightly, and nodded back to the tent they were just asleep in, “C’mon, let’s get you back into bed.”

“Good, because I’m freezing Barnes.”

* * *

It was the longest day ever, or it atleast felt like it. They’d lost contact with the Howling Commandos and the Cap, and you suddenly felt like your heart was in the pit of your stomach. You couldn’t focus, you couldn’t think, you just wanted to see your boys.

It felt like years before there was a couple yells outside, and you rushed out to join the camp welcome the boys back. You had pushed your way to the front to get a better look, and saw Steve trailing behind everyone. As soon as your eyes met it was like a switch went off.

There was no Bucky walking beside Steve. Steve looked solemn, like he did when his parents died. All you could do was shake your head as your best friend got closer, his eyes watering and quietly saying “I’m sorry”.

He gathered you into his arms, and you started to cry, letting your tears settle onto his shirt. It was never going to be the same. Neither of you were going to be the same.


	4. Not You Too

Steve ran his thumb over the glass full of liquor sitting on the table in front of him, eyeing the light brown color liquid and just wishing he could feel a buzz right now. He needed something to numb the pain, and not being able to just get crazy stupid drunk only made him angrier. Overtime he closed his eyes, he saw Bucky holding onto the side of that train. Steve saw him holding his hand out and he saw Bucky just disappear into the white daylight.

_Steve stood beside his best friend, the air cutting through them almost like a knife and Bucky fiddled with his gun, “Remember when I made you ride the cyclone on Coney Island?”_

_“Yeah, and I threw up?”_

_“This isn’t payback, is it?”  
_

_Steve grinned, glancing over to his best friend, “Now why would I do that?”_

Steve cringed, taking a long swig of the alcohol, letting it burn his throat because it was the only thing he could feel at this point. He couldn’t even glance over at you, where you were sitting at the bar and drinking away your feelings as well. Steve couldn’t imagine how you felt.. And he didn’t want to. But when he glanced over at you, keeping his eyes low, he really wished he could just feel nothing. Your cheeks were stained from tears, your eyes lightly painted pink and puffy, and Steve looked away quickly. He couldn’t see you in this state.

He was ready to leave, go collect his mind when he noticed a man slither into the seat next to you. Steve wasn’t one who got angry, but the way his eyes looked you up and down made his skin crawl and he watched you send the dirtiest look his way, and all Steve could hear was, “You should leave me alone.” And when the man wouldn’t budge, Steve stood quickly, and made his way behind you.

“She said leave her alone. So beat it.”

When he finally moved away, mumbling an obscenity under his breath, Steve was careful when he sat next to you, just watching to see what you would say. You sniffled, rubbing the empty glass in your hand and staring down at the wooden bar. You weren’t sure what to say to him. Even if you’d known these boys for years, since grade school.. They’ve known each other since childhood. Steve was there and here you were being selfish.

“(Y/N).. I-”

You threw your arms around him, pushing yourself into his body and just shaking your head, “Steven Grant Rogers don’t you _dare_.. Don’t apologize to me,” you whispered to him. Steve closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around your body.

“It should’ve been me.”

You shook your head, “No.. It shouldn’t have been either of you.”

Steve heard you inhale deeply, and all he could do was rub our back, and rock you just a bit. He didn’t expect you to pull away, and he didn’t expect you to be so serious, “I want to join you out there.”

* * *

“Steve if she wants to do this then you can’t stop her. She just wants to be by your side.”

Peggy Carter tried to talk some reason into him as Colonel Phillips spoke to you privately in his office. Steve was a wreck, fidgeting with his hands and pacing back and forth in front of her. She sighed, and Steve stopped, “Look I just.. Bucky’s gone and I don’t want her to die too because of me.”

“Barnes did not die because of you, Rogers,” Peggy quickly said finally stepping in front of him so he can’t move, “and I’ll train her so she won’t die. But her mind is made up, I think the Colonel’s is too.”

Steve sighed, feeling defeated and looked over to the door to Colonel Phillips office when it opened. You shut the door behind yourself and finally met Steve’s eyes. He wasn’t happy one bit, you could tell, but you had your reasons. Peggy approached you with a smile and with her hand outstretched, “Welcome to SHIELD, (Y/N).”

“Thank you Agent Carter.. Could I talk to Steve alone for a second?”

Peggy nodded, “Of course,” and with one final glance to Steve she smiled and walked to her desk. Steve stared and you, and you sighed, “Steve-”

“Why? Why do you want this?”

At this point you couldn’t hold it in any longer, “Because Steve I lost Bucky and by God I’m _not_ losing you too. So… If you go? I go too.”

Steve was silent, letting your words process in his mind, and he cursed quietly under his breath, “Fine. Okay, fine. But just stay close to me - no matter what, alright?”

You smiled, “Yes Captain.”

* * *

Not only was Peggy Carter impressed with how well you could handle yourself, but Steve was as well. It didn’t take you long to get cleared for field work, and you had Bucky to thank for that. When you moved into your own small apartment, he bought you a gun as a “just in case”. You remembered being so against it, and how he chuckled and slid it under your bed.

_“It’s just in case something happens and I’m not here, doll,” he said to ease your worries, but you still rubbed your arms in caution._

_“Buck when am I ever going to have to shoot someone?”  
_

The second your words filled your mind, someone placed a hand on your shoulder, and you jumped - coming face to face with Steve, “It’s time.” You nodded, moving the sniper from around your back and moving to your position. This was it - this was the last known location of the Red Skull and Steve was riding in in a blazing glory. You pulled your jacket collar closer to your neck and positioned yourself to get a clear view of the Hydra camp down below.

Steve’s motorcycle roared to life, and you rested your chin against the sniper by your side, your necklace lightly tapping against the black handle. You inhaled sharply, relaxing as the metal of your engagement ring hit your fingers, “This is for you, Buck.”


	5. Play Something Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha another one I think this is when you can see the changes in my writing?

“So, what made you so special?”

“Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

Steve had a smirk on his lips, because this was exactly what he wanted to happen. Schmidt was distracted, and he didn’t particularly like Steve’s answer. His fist met his face, and Steve grunted.

“I can do this all day.”

With a laugh, Schmidt grinned, “Oh, of course you can. Of course. But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule.” As he finished his sentence, he removed his cube-energy pistol and aimed it directly at Steve.

“Funny. So am I.”

Right on cue, a door blasts open, and the Howling Commandos along with Agent Carter, Col. Phillips, and you came through the door, Peggy holding a large gun while you favored a revolver. Schmidt cursed under his breath and disappeared. The three of you ran down to hall, Steve breaking open his restraints and grabbing his shield, “He’s heading for the hangar,”

“We’ll meet you there,” Peggy said and Steve turned to run down the hall.

“Steve,” you called, jogging to catch up with him. Steve stopped for a second and you nodded, “I got your back on this.”

Steve smiled wide at you and continued sprinting down the hallways towards the hangar. You easily kept up with him, but the sound of propellers made you both quicken your pace and it became increasingly hard to stay behind him. As you both cleared the hallway and found yourselves in the hangar, Schmidt was making his escape, “No,” Steve muttered and broke out into a run.

You sighed, knowing you wouldn’t be able to catch him or that plane. You felt deflated, until you heard your name echo. Peggy called for you as Col. Phillips pulling up in a sleek exotic car and offered her hand which you happily took. She helped pull you up into the car and Col. Phillips sped off, quickly catching up with Steve who was still running, “Steve!” you called, making him look behind him and the car began to slow.

“Get in,” Peggy commanded, and he followed her orders and hopped in beside her.

“I’ll get you as close as I can!” Col. Phillips hollered over the wind, and you suddenly felt nervous as realization dawned on you. Steve was going to stop Schmidt no matter what it took, and that plane was going to the skies. The plane was getting closer and closer, and Col. Phillips was as close as he could get, “It’s now or never!”

Steve began to stand, “Wait, Steve,” Peggy pulled his arm down, gaining his attention. You watched as their lips met and your first thought was that Bucky would be proud. It was almost like a movie, her hair blowing in the wind perfectly and Steve relaxing into her touch. It didn’t last too long, and Steve was moving again, and you didn’t know what came over you.

You crawled over Peggy as Steve moved up the wheel, and without a second thought you kept for the rising wheel as well, gripping the rubber and pulling yourself up. Peggy and Col. Phillips shouted your name, but you ignored them and just climbed.

As Steve reached the top and the wheels began to pull up and the ground disappeared, when a hand touched his shoulder he jumped, his fist pulling back as he spun around.

“Woah take it easy, Cap.”

Steve stared at you, unsure if he was dreaming, but he was almost positive that this was real, and you were real.

“What the Hell-”

“I said Steve if you go, I go too. It just felt like the right thing to do. He’ll be expecting you, but he won’t be expecting me.”

Steve was ready to say something, when you suddenly pulled your gun and aimed past him, firing a single bullet. Steve looked over his shoulder, seeing a Hydra agent fall to the floor, and you didn’t even flinch. Steve looked back at you and nodded, “Stay out of sight, that’s an order.”

You smiled, holstering your gun and nodded for him to leave. Steve remained focused, but his mind drifted a few times. You completely changed when Peggy began to train you. You cried less over time, and instead you told him Bucky wouldn’t had wanted you to cry forever. Steve knew you were right, you were always right wen it came to Buck, but it was weird to see you in this light. It made his heart heavy, knowing why you were so headstrong now (more than before of course) but he trekked on before coming to a ladder which led to Schmidt.

He put his hand out to you and you raised a brow, “Stay here.”

“Steve-”

He shot you a glare and you glared right back. He put his shield on his back and climbed up and out of your sights. You looked around, wondering if there was something you could do. Maybe something to get rid of those bombs. You moved down the hall and placed your hands on one labeled for New York, and glanced all around. Looking for something, anything that may be able to help. Just as you were realizing nothing would be able to help, the plane dipped into a complete nose dive, sending you flying towards the ceiling. 

Bracing yourself for impact, you tried your best to cushion yourself against the metal beam. The wind in you was knocked out, and you tried your best to hold on. The plane was heading straight for the ground, and just as your fingers began to slip the plane evened out, and your body fell back to the ground and hit the metal floor with a loud thud.

Aching, you pulled yourself back up and your fingers went to your head that was trickling blood. You winced and looked back at where Steve went, and hurried back that way. You could hear Schmidt mid speech as you pulled yourself up, and the door to the cockpit was cracked just a bit. You pulled out your gun, and eased against the door.

“I have seen the future Captain,” Schmidt paused again to shoot, and you pushed open the door, aiming for his heart and opened fire. The bullet landed in his arm, causing him to lose his aim on Steve for a moment. Your presence was a shock to him, and instead he aimed the cube-eery pistol at you. Steve jumped down from where he was and grabbed his shield, and stood in front of you and wrapped an arm around your body, guiding you to hide behind it. When Schmidt fired your whole body shook with the vibration and Steve threw his shield at the Red Skull.

Schmidt flew in the air and landed on what looked like a power core, creating a blue wave that expanded in the room. You stood beside Steve who was panting and watched the Red Skull pick up a blue cube and hold it in his fingers. A galaxy appeared on the ceiling and blue lighting filled the room. It was beautiful, yet terrifying.

Schmidt began to almost disintegrate, and Steve pulled you into his body and shielded you from a bright blue light, making the Red Skull disappear. When it dimmed he let you up and you bot watched the cube disappear through the ground, seeping through the metal and falling down to the ocean. Steve moved forward, picking up his shield and heading to pilot the plane.

You slowly followed, and watched him radio Peggy.

“Steve, is that you? Are you alright?” You could hear the distress in her voice, the word, and it made your heart break just a little. You eased yourself into a chair beside Steve, and watched the clouds float by.

“Peggy! Schmidt’s dead.”

“What about the plane?” she asked.

Steve stole a glance at you, noticing the blood on your forehead, “That’s a little tougher to explain.”

“Give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing site.”

You finally met his eyes, and you felt your pit tighten up. You nodded and Steve had a sad smile on his face, he removed his cap and threw it to the floor, “There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.”

“I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.”

You knew tears stung your eyes, and as they continued back and forth, and Steve plunged the plane down, you removed the necklace from your neck and held the ring in between your fingers. The ground grew closer, and you shut your eyes, anticipating your death, and the freezing cold ice.

_“We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…”_

You gasped, jerking awake to find yourself under a thin white sheet, and your hair flowing down your back. Your eyes moved around the room and a wave of fright dawned on you when you didn’t feel the cool metal of your ring on you. You stood quickly and felt uneasy as you put a hand on the wall to ease yourself.

“You should take it easy,” a male voice said, and you looked at the door to see a man in odd clothing, standing in the door frame.

“Where am I?” you asked, your voice hoarse and quiet.

“You’re in a SHIELD recovery room in New York.”

“Why are you dressed..”

“That,” he started, stepping forward, “is a long story.”

* * *

Director Fury wasn’t wrong. The story was long and almost laughable. You couldn’t and wouldn’t believe that you were asleep for near 70 years. And even if that was true, you weren’t a super soldier, you shouldn’t had survived. They couldn’t explain it to you either, but it was fact - and you were here in the year 2011.

You didn’t know if Steve survived, they wouldn’t tell you, so you accepted their offer to become and SHIELD agent, and one morning you were called by Director Fury to meet him in the garage. You wore a brown leather jacket and jeans (way comfier than having to wear a dress) and felt so foreign next to all the other men and women riding in the car with you. You knew where you were headed, and the cars pulled up to stop traffic in Times Square. 

Everyone hopped out the SUV’s, and you walked forward, Nick Fury moving in front of everybody.

“At ease soldier!”

The form in the road looked at him, confused, and you squinted to get a better look, the shape of their body looking familiar. You pushed forward to get a better look as Fury continued, “Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there. But we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” they asked.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.”

_Steve._

“Are you gonna be okay?”

You pushed yourself out of the crowd, and there he was. Steve. Your Steve. You felt tears sting your eyes but he wasn’t looking at you.

“Yeah. Yeah. I just…I had a date.”

You moved past Fury, who started to head back toward an SUV, and you paused a few feet from him, “Steve?”

Steve Rogers looked behind him, his eyes finding yours and he felt his heart stop. (Y/N). He didn’t believe his eyes, but the more he looked at your face, and then that familiar smile that fell on your lips, he was quick to sweep you into his arms, and hold you close to his body.

Your feet angled, and your arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. Never had you been so happy to see a familiar face, and you laughed lightly, “How did you-” he began

“I’m not sure Steve.”

But you were both glad to have one another in this strange time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this is now from 2017 wow

Every day the sun rises in the East, and sets in the West - without fail. Each day seemed to get a bit easier adjusting to living in the 21st century, and living with the burden of being out of place from another time. Luckily, this burden was also shared with Steve. Four years had passed, and Steve Rogers continued with the Avengers as Captain America, also known as Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. You, on the other hand, served most of your time in Washington, D.C. running the HQ HUB (courtesy of Director Fury) and would make fun of Steve for that.

_“Who would’ve thought you’d be labeled as one of the “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes”?”  
_

_“Funny, (Y/N).”_

Leaving Steve in New York was probably one of the hardest things you had to do, second to seeing Bucky get on that train to leave for the war. It was poetic, the same station, yet the roles were switched - you were leaving and Steve was staying. He was happy of the opportunity you were getting, but then again you were his friend, the only person who really understood him. That was six months ago, and soon after Steve was transferred to Washington and you both immediately met up for coffee.

_“I didn’t think you’d follow me that quickly,” you joked, paying for your to go cup and Steve chuckled.  
_

_“It was too hard without you,” he said, nodding his thanks to the female barista who batted her lashes at him.  
_

_“I could say the same thing.”_

You cracked your neck, pushing the comm into your ear and hit enter into your phone, walking around the room of monitors and hearing the phone ring dully. You stopped at one, behind another Agent who was listening intently to the radio, trying to decipher the chatter, when finally someone answered.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite agent,”

“Hey Nat,” you greeted, leaning closer to glance down at the agents notes, “I have something for you.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It’s a hostage situation, so we’re sending you, Captain Rogers, and the STRIKE team. Extraction in half an hour.”

“I’l get Capsicle.”

“Thank you, Nat,” you pressed your ear piece to end the call and sighed - it was going to be a long day.

* * *

“The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. It was sending up their last payload when pirates took them, ninety-three minutes ago.” you communicated to the STRIKE team, who were all on a Quinjet preparing for the mission you were sending them on. You watched the radar from D.C., and so was everyone else. The Lumerian Star was dead stopped in the middle of the ocean, and all demands were being ignored from the pirates. You still felt a bit uneasy, but you stoic demeanor fooled everyone in this room.

“Any demands?” Steve asked and you regained your focus.

“A billion and a half,” you answered.

“Why so steep?”

“Because it’s SHIELD,” Brock Rumlow answered for you, and you listened to the heated exchange.

“So it’s not off course, it’s trespassing,” Steve commented and you sighed.

“I’m sure Fury has a good reason,” Natasha tried to reason, filling her belt with necessities.

“You know, I’m getting a little tired of being Fury’s janitor,” Steve said quietly to his friend, and you heard every word, but still chose to not comment.

“Relax, it’s not that complicated,” Natasha reassured him. But you knew Steve too well, he was not happy with this intel. Steve huffed, looking back at Rumlow.

“How many pirates?”

“Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc,” he started to explain and you set your hands on your waist, “(Y/L/N)?”

“Ex-TGSE, Action Division,” you picked up your pad, skimming through your information on Batroc, “he’s at the top of Interpol’s “red notice”. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy’s got a rep for maximum casualties.”

“Hostages?” Steve asked you.

“Uh mostly techs, and one officer. Jasper Sitwell,” you answered and nodded, “we won’t have communication while you’re on that ship, and the drop is a minute out. Remember, SHIELD doesn’t negotiate with terrorists. Good luck everyone.”

Steve heard the line go out and he nodded, tightening his gloves, “Alright, I’m gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you’ll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to life pods. Get ‘em out. Let’s go.”

Not even two hours later Steve Rogers was walking through the HUB and most likely heading up to see Fury. You heard about what had happened, and watched Steve with your eyes. You straightened up as he was about to pass you and his eyes flickered to you for a second - but it was enough to let you know one thing.

He was pissed.

You weren’t sure what happened between the time Steve went to Fury’s office and the time you were getting ready to leave, but as you were about to shoulder your bag, your phone buzzed and you glanced down.

_Steve: Meet me at the museum?_

You sighed, whatever happened between Steve and Fury probably did not go well. Anytime Steve needed to think, he headed to the museum to reminisce about the past, and when he’d ask you to go you had a feeling it was bad. You typed a reply and hit send.

_On my way._

“A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice.”

You had your hands pushed into your black jacket, the collar pressed against the naked skin of your neck as you followed the group around the tour as the voice spoke. Your heeled boots fell silently against the floor as you veered off from the group, coming up beside a figure looking at one particular Howling Commandos picture, a hat low to cover their eyes.

“Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling commando to give his life in service of his country.”

You finally stopped beside him, both of you ignoring the rest of the commentary, a reel playing of Steve and Bucky laughing over something, a detail you couldn’t quite remember, and you blinked back some tears. Everyday you wondered if Bucky looked down at you and was proud of what you were doing. You weren’t just trying to be strong for yourself, or for Steve, but for Buck. It started getting harder to put the ring he gave you onto your finger, and after awhile it moved to around your neck and onto a silver necklace. But it still felt like a thousand pounds everyday.

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like with him here,” Steve started, watching the old film play on the screen. At this point, and interview with Peggy was playing, “what he would think about me now.”

“He’d be proud of you, Steve. No mater what you did he was proud.”

Steve smiled, looking down at his feet, “What Fury is doing is against everything SHIELD was built for, and I don’t agree with it. It isn’t the same, (Y/N).”

“I know,” you said quietly, watching his face and turning to face him, “but I do what I have to everyday to keep those original beliefs in place. I don’t know what you and Fury spoke about today - but I do think he’s trying to do the right thing, even if we don’t see it that way.. Our beliefs.. They’re so different.”

Steve let your words sink in, and he looked back up to the bio of Bucky before finally glancing down to you. He offered a small smile, “Did you want to go get dinner?”

“I’d love to.”

Steve and you walked nearly in step, and the warm air hit you both with the breeze. The sun was close to setting and Steve guided you towards his bike, his hand placed a the bottom of your back and nodding in a general direction, “My bike is that way.”

You felt like protesting, but knew it was a battle you would lose. You groaned quietly, “You better be treating me.”

Steve chuckled, knowing that you didn’t really like riding on his bike with him. As he neared his bike, he gripped the handle bars and swung his leg over, “If I asked you to dinner of course I’m treating.”

You couldn’t help but smile, and swung your leg over and sat behind him, and Steve started the bike, the engine roaring to life.

“I still don’t understand your infatuation with these things, all you do is throw them at someone,” you joked.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, kicking up the leg and settling his weight onto the bike, “That was one time.”

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his large torso and leaning against his back as he spun the bike around. You shielded yourself from the wind by laying your head against his body and Steve turned onto the road, his fingers resting on the throttle and brakes and as he drove to the destination on auto-pilot, his mind wondered.

_“You do anything fun Saturday night?” Natasha pestered him as he was getting ready to jump out the plane for the drop, he was just closing his helmet and glanced her way._

_“Started watching Star Trek with (Y/N).” he answered, looking back at the hatch door.  
_

_“You and your list,” she mocked him, a smirk on her face. Steve pushed the button to open the door and it slowly began to reveal the black night sky. He put his shield on his back as Nat continued, “You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she’ll probably say yes.”  
_

_“That’s why I don’t ask,” Steve called over his shoulder.  
_

_“Too shy or too scared?”  
_

_“Too busy!” Steve said walking backwards, before disappearing over the edge.  
_

Steve glanced back at you as he slowly came to a stop, and shook his head, “I don’t see why you hate this bike so much.”

“Maybe because you’re driving?”

“Ouch,” Steve chuckled and he felt the smile form on your face through the fabric of his thin jacket.

_“What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice.”_

_“Secure the engine and then you can find me a date,” Steve warned her, and Nat grinned.  
_

_“I’m multitasking, unless you already had someone in mind.”  
_

_Steve was about to interject when Natasha disappeared over the railing of the stairs and the conversation ended just as soon as it started. But her comment never really escaped his mind. Even if it was hours ago, the next time he could get her alone he pulled her to the side as they were passing in the small hallway on the Quinjet._

_“What did you mean?”  
_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she smiled at him and Steve glared a bit.  
_

_“Don’t play dumb.”  
_

_“Look Rogers, you make matchmaking pretty hard when it seems you’re already interested in someone, so just ask her out already.”  
_

_Steve shook his head, knowing exactly where she was going with this conversation, “We’re just friends.”_

_“That’s bullshit and you know it. I know your pasts, but it’s been 74 years. It’s okay. I’m sure Barnes would want you to be happy. **Both** of you.”  
_

It had left him thinking, and for some reason, Steve felt that this bike ride, and this dinner “date” felt different to him in some way. Natasha was somewhat right, recently something in Steve had felt a bit different about you. Of course Natasha would notice, but even he didn’t until she pointed it out. 

You were his go to companion, spending almost every night together until you had to leave to go home, and take out turned to you both watching some sort of recommendation and arguing over favorite characters and plots. For Steve, you started to become what he depended on. 

But it also felt wrong. You were Buck’s gal.

But on the other hand, Natasha was right about one thing. He would’ve wanted Steve to be happy, and you did make him happy. This internal battle continued until he pulled up to your favorite joint, Brooklyn Pizzeria, and he pushed those thoughts deep down as he stopped the engine. You were quick to remove yourself from behind him and stand to stretch, and Steve focused on settling the bike and locking it up, but out of the corner of his eye he watched you ruffle your hair and smooth your jacket.

You were oblivious to Steve’s lingering eyes, and instead ran your fingers through your hair, “Come on old man, we’re gonna have to get the elderly special if you don’t hurry.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, standing from his bike and putting the keys into his pocket, “You do know we’re the same age, right?”

“Maybe, but I know it bothers you,” you teased and walked towards the door, Steve following and shaking his head.

* * *

“Alright if you had to choose your favorite Captain, who would it be?”

Steve thought about this for a few moments, going through all the episodes he had seen so far, and finally nodded, “Kirk, for sure.”

“Seriously?” you asked, completely surprised by his answer.

“I think he’s a good man.”

“But they literally have him with a new woman in every single episode!”

“Well then who is your favorite?”

You didn’t even hesitate, “Picard, hands down! His bald head and when he says ‘Make it so’? i dunno, it’s life changing.”

Steve and you laughed, for the first time in awhile you both were relaxed and contempt. You were completely oblivious to the thoughts running through Steve’s head all day, and he was going to keep it that way. Your friendship meant too much to tell you that he was starting to harbor “more than just friends” feelings. 

You moved to grab your phone and Steve raised a brow, “You’re leaving already?”

“It’s almost 11, Steve,” you replied, grabbing your shoes and sliding them on. Steve frowned, glancing at the clock he had on the table and you were right. It was pretty late, but he didn’t feel right letting you drive home this late. You looked exhausted, you had been dozing all night.

“Look, you’re exhausted, why not just take the guest bed?”

You stopped in your tracks and raised a brow, “Are you sure?”

Steve nodded, “Of course.”

You nodded, setting your jacket down and removing your shoes again, “Thanks, Steve, I’ll se you in the morning.”

Steve watched you walk into the guest room he had, and he released a sigh he had pent up. What was he going to do?


	7. The Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes finally. a LONG chapter

Steve was always up before the sun rose. He went running to clear his mind, and because if he was honest, sleeping on a soft mattress just wasn’t the same. He was glad he met someone who knew exactly was he meant, even if he didn’t see him (Sam he said his name was) today. When he returned to his apartment, a couple drops of sweat slid down his back, and he pushed open the door to his apartment and was greeted by an overwhelming scent of warm grounded coffee beans.

He had almost forgotten you had stayed the night, but nevertheless he smiled to himself as he heard you padding around in his kitchen. As he closed the door and placed his keys on the close by table, he rounded the corner as saw you already dressed, minus your shoes, and leaning up for a mug. He wanted to laugh, and watched you struggle for a moment.

You weren’t terribly short, but Steve had a habit of putting his cups, plates, bowls (everything pretty much) on the shelves that were easy to reach for him - but not easy for you to reach. He finally let out a laugh, and you turned to give him a dirty glare, “Stop laughing it’s not funny.”

You turned back around, your fingers grazing a simple white mug, but still missing. You mumbled to yourself, thoughts along the lines of _‘That big dorky tree’_ and _‘What an ass’_. Steve shook his head and made his way over to the cabinet, leaning past you to grab two mugs. His body was pressed against yours for only a second, and his fingers grazed yours over the mug you were reaching for. He tensed up almost immediately, realizing his actions, and stepped away. You turned to face him, not reading the situation as much as he did and took the white mug, “Thanks Steve.”

“No problem,” he muttered back, and you poured some black coffee into your mug, and finally looked at his downcast eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

Steve’s eyes shot up from the ground and met yours. A soft smile spread on his lips and he eased past you to get to the coffee pot, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

You raised a brow, but decided to not press the matter more. Instead, you leaned against the counter and watched him.

Steve Rogers was a graceful gentleman. He always had been, you’d noticed that back in the day, and you noticed it when he fought. He was quick and light on his feet, with you his touch was gentle while in a fight he was almost unstoppable. Steve and you had created this bond over the last few years that made you think at times, _‘What would I have done without him?’_

Steve set the coffee pot down and turned to face you, his hip against the counter just like yours was. He took a sip before nodding your way, “You still want to finish what we started last night?”

“The show or our argument?” you asked, a grin on your face. Steve chuckled, and shook his head.

“The show. Tonight?”

“It’s a date,” you said, and it made Steve feel as if his cheeks were about to flush. You had caught yourself saying it, and thankfully your phone began to ring. The sudden loud noise made you both relax, the almost awkward situation was almost immediately forgotten as you reached into your back pocket and pulled out your phone. Steve watched you immediately set your coffee down and answer your phone, turning to face the counter

“Hello?” you answered, and a silence filtered into the room. Steve raised a brow and sipped away on his coffee.

“What do you mean?” you asked, glancing over at Steve and he smiled your way. You smiled back and pushed some hair behind your ear.

“Of course.. Yes sir, I’m on my way now.”

With a final nod you hung up your phone and downed the remains fluid in your cup, “Sorry Steve, I gotta go.”

You started grabbing all your things frantically, and Steve frowned, setting his cup down and following you towards the door. You hopped on one foot as you put a show on, and then did the same for the other. You were frantically grabbing your black jacket and halfway out the door when Steve grabbed your hand, “Hey woah - is everything okay?”

“That was Pierce, apparently there’s been a security breach,” you paused and shrugged - offering a smile, “gotta head in.”

Steve nodded and let go of your hand, “Need a ride?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m gonna call Rumlow - he should be headed in as well.”

Steve nodded and with a final glance over your shoulder, you descended down the stairs. As soon as you were out of ear shot, Steve sighed to himself, tension finally leaving his body. And for the second time in twenty-four hours he thought to himself.. What was he going to do?

* * *

Rumlow’s fingers tapped against the steering wheel when his phone began to rang. With a glance down to the lit screen, a flashy smile graced his face at the name. With his eyes still on the road, he fumbled for the screen and hit ‘Accept’ his music cutting out, and he greeted, “(Y/L/N), how can I help you?”

“I was hoping you could hook me up with a ride, actually,” your voice rang through the car. Rumlow let out an audible sigh, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Come on, please?”

Rumlow chuckled lowly, “Anything for you,” he flirted and you bit back a laugh. Brock Rumlow was nothing more than a friend, but even still the occasional flirting was funny to you. There was an understanding between you two, and it was _‘Off limits but joke around if you want.’_ “where you at?”

“Corner of Bristle and 7th,” you answered.

“Just give me five minutes,” he replied and you nodded and hung up the phone.

Brock Rumlow cracked his neck and settled into his seat, one hand comfortably on the steering wheel, and in a few minutes you were seated next to him. He noticed your unbrushed hair, which you quickly brought into a high ponytail, and he grinned to himself.

“Have a sleepover with Rogers?”

You turned to him abruptly and shook your head, “You’re awful, Rumlow. It wasn’t like that.”

With a shrug he let out a light chuckle, “Couldn’t hurt to ask.”

He turned his slick black truck onto the road towards HQ, the road fairly long and abandoned. The garage was sealed but as the vehicle cleared over a section of road, the heavy metal doors began to open. He only had to slow for a second before they were completely open, and he pulled inside and into a marked spot just for himself. As he shifted into Park, you noticed Fury headed towards an SUV. As quickly hopped out, and Rumlow did as well. You were both walking in step when you stopped by Fury.

“It’s a bit early to be slipping out don’t you think?” you commented to him. Just as he pulled open the door, he stopped to look back at you.

Years ago Fury intimidated you, almost as much as Colonel Phillips had back in the day. But over the years and working closely beside him, you found a voice in yourself. And in Fury’s case, he had warmed up to you as well. You were as high up there as Hill and Coulson (bless his soul) was.

“I have some business to take care of, gotta head out,” he explained. You nodded at him and smiled.

_“Drive safe sir.”_

* * *

_Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It’s our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase or in a little man-purse? It’s up to you.”  
_

Sam’s words followed Steve as he made his way over to the man, who was saying his goodbye’s to everyone who had attended. His footsteps made Sam turn around, and as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, he offered Steve a friendly smile.

“Look who it is. The running man,” he joked with him.

Steve smiled, shaking his head slightly, “Caught the last few minutes. It was pretty intense.”

“Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret,” he listed and Steve nodded, glancing into the now empty room.

“You lose someone?” he asked.

Sam sighed, looking down to the ground for a moment, “My wingman, Riley. Fly in the night mission. A standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn’t done a thousand times before, till RPG knock Riley’s dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It’s like I was up there just to watch.”

Steve frowned deeply, and shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

“After that, I had really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?”

Steve moved his weight from one foot to another, a bit nervous to ask what he came here to ask, “But you’re happy now, back in the world?”

Sam laughed for a second, “Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell, yeah,” he paused fora second when he saw Steve’s frown and raised a brow, “you thinking about getting out?”

Steve shook his head, and crossed his arms, “No,” he answered a bit suddenly, and took a second to gather his thoughts, “I don’t know. Something is keeping me there. To be honest, I don’t know what I would do with myself if I did.”

_Someone is keeping me there._

“Ultimate fighting?” he laughed, and Steve smiled, shaking his head slightly as Sam continued, “It’s just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?”

Steve took a second to reply, the first thought that had popped into his head was your face, but he answered instead, “I don’t know.”

Meanwhile, while Steve was sorting out his feelings and thoughts, spending the next few hours talking to Sam (who was understanding in all ways) you were making your way back to your desk. Being the head honcho had it’s perks, even if the stresses outweighed that, but you felt as if your ears were on fire. This normally happened when you were nervous, but you had no idea why you would be.

After taking a sip from your water bottle, you logged into your system, and there was information all over your screen. Mostly was the numerous missions and Agents whereabouts, so you decided to check in on everything.

The Bucharest mission was running smoothly, Pierce had requested a team to gather information on some sort of old SHIELD base. You had no idea it even existed, but gave the mission away anyway.

The Spain mission was another story - whatever team Fury had scouted out to that area was all over the place. It was some kind of Ghost Op (to you anyway, you didn’t have the clearance to see who was leading it) filled with “the best of the best”.

You decided to check in on Fury’s location. He was stopped at a cross road, and slowly he began to move again. You were curious as to what he was up to, when suddenly his locator went out. You raised a brow, and typed in the license plate number of the car he was using.

_**Information Doesn’t Exist** _

You squinted at the screen. That was impossible - every SHIELD vehicle was in the system, you had to check weekly of that. You knew there wasn’t one missing - there couldn’t have been one missing. You thought to yourself what you could do now. What could you check? The last you saw he was headed towards Roosevelt Bridge, so all you had to do was get into the traffic cameras.

You glanced over your shoulder, no one was paying any attention to you, so you checked through all the cameras on that street.

**_Information Doesn’t Exist_ **

You wanted to tear your hair out, but instead you stood and grabbed your jacket, and headed for the exit. If there’s on person who you could talk to - it was Steve. Little did you know that Brock Rumlow and Jasper Sitwell were watching you from afar. You hurried to the garage, not saying a word to anyone, and retrieved your keys from the array of personal vehicle keys that were stored.

Thank God you had asked someone to get your BMW here.

* * *

Steve played with the keys in his hand as he came up the stairs, his mind lost in thought as he wondered about today’s conversations. As he got to the top of the stairs, his neighbor (Kate) came out of her apartment, her arms filled with a phone in one hand, and a basket of clothing in another. Steve tried not to listen into her conversation, but her voice filled the empty hallway.

“That’s so sweet. That is so nice,” she chatted as she closed the door and saw Steve. He smiled politely at her, “Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye.”

She hung up the phone and Steve stopped at his door, and she sighed a bit, placing the phone in her basket, “My aunt, she’s kind of an insomniac,” she explained.

Steve nodded and as she turned to go down stairs he stepped towards her, “Hey,” he called, and she stopped at the stairs, her sweet doe like eyes looking at him. He smiled warmly at her, “if you want…if you want, you’re welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement,” he motioned downstairs.

She nodded, “Oh yeah? What’s it cost?” she asked, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Steve nodded, glancing at his hands for a second before looking her way again, “Cup of coffee?”

Kate smiled at him but shook her head, “Thank you, but um…I already have a load in downstairs, and, uh…you really don’t want my scrubs in your machine. I’m just finished orientation in the infectious diseases ward, so,” she trailed off and Steve threw his hands up.

“Ah, well, I’ll keep my distance,” he joked and she giggled lightly.

“Well hopefully not too far,” Steve turned to enter his apartment and she stopped, “Oh, and I think you left your stereo on.”

Steve raised a brow, “Oh.. Thanks.”

He knew he didn’t leave it on, but he waited for her to get out of the sight of danger before looking reluctantly at the door. Slowly, he began his entry in, quietly grabbing his shield. The stereo really was on, he could hear it even from here. He slowly creeped his way towards the living room, his shield in front of his body to protect him, and when he turned the corner, he relaxed a bit.

There slumped down in his chair, hidden in the shadows, was Nick Fury. Steve felt a bit pissed, how did he even get in here?

“I don’t remember giving you a key,” he stated, and Fury pulled himself up slowly.

“You really think I’d need one?” he questioned. Steve rolled his eyes and turned off the stereo.

“My wife kicked me out.”

Steve looked back at him and raised a brow, “Didn’t know you were married.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t about me,” he replied, and Steve almost narrowed his eyes.

“I know, Nick. That’s the problem,” he said. He pulled the chain on a lamp beside Fury, and that’s when he finally saw it. Fury looked beat to Hell and back, he held himself up, his body wanting to collapse, and there was blood stained on his clothes as well as dried on his face. Just as Steve opened his mouth to talk Fury put a finger to his lips, to not say a word. He reached for the light and turned it off, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_Ears everywhere._

Steve slumped into himself, feeling defeated. Fury started typing again, but spoke as he did so, “I’m sorry to have do this, but I had no place else to crash.”

_SHIELD compromised._

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his heart dropping into his stomach. But, if people were listening (or even watching) he kept his composure, “Who else knows about your wife?”

“Just…” Fury trailed off, pulling his aching body out of Steve’s chair, “..my friends.”

Downstairs you pulled your car up to a dead stop behind Steve’s bike, and quickly got out of the car. You jogged towards the apartment building from entrance and couldn’t get the door open quick enough. 

“Is that what we are?” Steve asked and Fury let out a pent up sigh, his muscles close to giving out.

“That’s up to you.”

Three gunshots rang into the complex. You froze in your place, a foot not even on the stairs as the gunshots were so audible it almost made you jump. A door was thrown open below you, and you bolted up the stairs. Steve on the other hand watched as three bullets entered and exited Fury’s body. He started to fall to the ground and Steve quickly caught him in his arms, slowly easing him onto the ground.

You busted the door open, your gun already pointed and your hands gripping it firmly. Steve’s head shot up, an uneasy feeling washing over him.

“Steve?”

Your voice made him relax, and look back down at the bleeding man in his arm. You had rounded the corner when you saw them. Fury being held by Steve, all the blood. The shots had come from the window close to Steve’s bedroom, and you quickly hurried over, “Holy shit-”

“Captain Rogers?” another voice was heard. Steve knew that voice as well. Why was Kate in here? You paid no attention to her as you removed your jacket and tore a sleeve off. Kate came into view and he stared at her dumbly, “Kate?”

“I’ve been assigned to protect you,” she reholstered her gun into her pocket, and tried to look past you at what you were doing.

“On whose orders?”

Her voice was quiet as she realized what was happening, “His,” she answered and hurried over to help.

You didn’t recognize her, and only glanced at Steve who was clearly hurt and angry. Kate pressed a finger to her ear, and relayed to someone, “Foxtrot is down-” she paused and gauged your face, which was too focused on trying to get the blood to stop. Steve slowly stood, his hands balled into two tight fists, and he headed for his shield.

“-he’s unresponsive,” Kate finished.

“Tell them I’m in pursuit,” Steve said, and without you being able to object - he was out of the window.

The next few hours seemed to drag on longer than it should’ve. You couldn’t help the tears that had started to form in your eyes. Soon, Natasha joined you and Steve. Maybe if you had insisted on a few more minutes with him, if only you had hurried to Steve’s.

You cast your eyes down to the ground, feeling a tears fall to the ground. There was nothing no one could’ve done. Fury was targeted. At this point, you believed only Steve and you knew. Hell, you still had to tell him what happened today.

“Is he gonna make it?” Natasha suddenly asked. Steve looked over you, who still avoided his eyes, and looked back into the operation room.

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me about the shooter,” she demanded more than asked.

“He’s fast and strong.. He had a metal arm.” 

This made you both glance his way. Natasha for more reasons than you, and silently Hill walked up beside everyone.

“Three slugs. No rifling and completely untraceable,” she commented - knowing what everyone was talking about.

“Soviet made?” the word made you cringe but Maria nodded.

Suddenly the doctors started rushing around, and all eyes were back on the scene unfolding. Your mouth fell open as the crash cart came in. Their words were muted because of the glass and you thought out loud, “He’s.. He’s dropping.”

It was the first time you had spoke since Steve’s apartment. You glanced his way, and impulsively you reached for his hand. Your movement made him meet your eyes, and he took a sharp intake of breath, and slowly his fingers laced with yours and you closed your eyes.

For the first time in years - you were praying.

* * *

That night was one of the longest you had ever endured. It reminded you of waiting for Steve, Bucky, and the Commandos to return. The worst night of your life. You were with Maria when Natasha walked out of the room Fury’s body was being held in, Steve swiftly walking after her. You had never seen her cry, but even with wet eyes you knew Steve was a fool to try messing with her.

They started talking, it was a heated conversation - you could tell from afar. You excused yourself from Maria and took a couple steps towards the pair. Of course, Brock Rumlow beat you there.

“Captain, they want you back at SHIELD.”

“Yeah, give me a second,” he replied. Rumlow raised a brow and started towards some double doors, glancing back at Steve. Natasha smirked, bt it was a sad smirk, and you continued walking over to them

“You’re a terrible liar,” she commented. Natasha turned and wasn’t surprised to see you standing there. She couldn’t smile your way, and you understood why. You glanced past Steve and at Rumlow, who was eyeing you. You didn’t have a lot of time, and you turned your attention to Steve.

“Steve-”

“I don’t know what happened,” he told you. You shook your head, and lowered your voice as Rumlow got closer.

_“Don’t trust them, Steve.”_

* * *

You were exhausted. You had arrived shortly after Steve had with the STRIKE team and you had to down three cups of coffee just to function to your normal capabilities. You felt a pair of eyes on you, but you ignored the feeling and stood at the back of the room, overlooking your domain.

Out of the corner of your eyes, a familiar face was headed your way. You didn’t look their way and you only shifted your eyes. Kate turned out to be Agent 13. Her real name was undisclosed, and you knew how uncomfortable she was next to you.

“How mad is he?” she asked.

You had no idea what she meant. You had zoned out of their interaction last night because, to be completely honest, Steve had never mentioned his neighbor. You didn’t know how to reply, and shrugged.

“We’re all mad right now.”

_**Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?** _

“Mobilize STRIKE units, 25th floor,” Jasper Sitwell yelled into the HUB. He had appeared out of nowhere in the front and you furrowed your eyebrows. Who the Hell did he think he was? You shook your head, and walked closer the the rows of monitors.

“Ignore those orders,” you told everyone and Sitwell gave you a dirty look, “you don’t tell my people what to do, Agent Sitwell.”

“I gave the orders, Agent (Y/L/N),” a voice rang through the deadly silent room. Everybody turned to face none other than Alexander Pierce, who was standing at the top of the HUB at the stairs, cleaning his watch. It was an arrogant move, and you set your hands on your hips.

“Give it up, Rogers! Get that door open!”

The words rang through the room as Pierce began to descend the stairs, his eyes locking with yours. Your stance was strong, unnerved as he continued onto the HUB floor, and you breathed through your noise.

“With all due respect, _**sir**_ ,” you spatted the word out and glanced back at the screen, watching the elevator feed at Steve had forced the doors closed, and looked around for an escape.

“If SHIELD is conducting a man hunt for Captain America, then we deserve to know why.”

Pierce let your words sink in, and a eerily odd smile graced his lips, “Because he lied to us,” he paused for a moment, everybody glancing around. You, on the other hand, weren’t buying the explanation.

“Captain Rogers has information regarding the death of Director Fury, he refused to share it. As difficult as this is to accept, Captain America is a fugitive from SHIELD. Now-” he looked your way, his eyes hard and you narrowed your eyes, “-you have two choices Agent (Y/L/N). Either you cooperate with my orders, or you walk out of here. You leave SHIELD.”

His words made your heart feel heavy. There was a loud glass crash, and everyone looked back to the screen, seeing Steve had jumped out of the elevator and was in a free fall. You wanted to show your discomfort, you wanted to gape like everyone else had - but Alexander Pierce’s eyes were trained on you.

“Are you kidding me?” Sitwell voiced his disgust. You watched as Steve landed roughly against the concrete ground, writing in pain as he slowly pushed himself up with his fists. When he stood, he painfully jogged towards freedom. Towards the garage.

Your delayed reaction gave him some time - and as you closed your eyes, you said to the room.

“Secure the bridge.” you commanded, and someone was already radioing a Quinjet into motion.

The heavy garage doors were beginning to close as Steve mounted a bike and drove quickly out into the light. He almost barely made it as the doors shut behind him. With a final glance over his shoulder, his eyes trained back to the road. The roar of a Quinjet was audible it lowered itself onto the bridge, and a loud voice was projected, “Stand down, Captain Rogers. Stand down.”

Steve glared, still racing towards it, even when the machine guns lowered towards him. With a final warning and his closing distance, they began to fire. With each shot you felt your stomach tighten more and more. Steve threw his SHIELD suddenly into one of the propellors, making it sway to one side. He ejected himself from his bike and onto the vulnerable Quinjet, pulling his shield from the motor and damaging the other. As the Quinjet started to fall from the air, Steve jumped, and landed elegantly onto the ground.

He escaped.

You felt relieved, but as Jasper Sitwell began ordering everyone to find him at all costs, your eyes were downcast to the ground. You knew that you weren’t safe here, but if you could buy Steve some time.. 

Then it was all worth the coming pain.


	8. He Knows Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this was good?? why did I stop this?? going to finish this fic dude swear

Alexander Pierce let his hands fall from his waist as he exited your HUB floor (not yours anymore it seemed) and you were left to sink back into your chair and stare at your screen. You couldn’t even begin to process what had just occurred, and not even twenty minutes later, a hand was placed on your shoulder. You jumped slightly, which made none other than Brock Rumlow grip onto your shoulders, almost like in a massage kind of way.

“Woah there, take it easy,” he mumbled down by your ear. You couldn’t help but tense up even more, and glanced back at him.

“Do you need something, Rumlow?”

A grin formed over his lips, his white teeth looked menacing as he patted your back.

“The Director wants to see you, I need you to come with me.”

This was it, you were being taken in for questioning. You nodded your understanding and stood from your chair, grabbing your jacket in the process and pulling your arms through.

Hearing the word ‘director’ come out of his mouth, knowing it wasn’t describing Nick Fury, made your stomach twist in a knot. It was a knot you fought to ignore as you walked slightly adjacent to Brock Rumlow. The elevator ride was silent, as he casually kept glancing your way, and you glanced out the window to see the newly out of service elevator (courtesy of Steve Rogers) pass by as you both ascended.

You curse yourself and looked back to the door. There were so many thoughts running through your mind, mostly along the lines of: _Steve Rogers, what in the Hell is happening? Where are you?_ You stepped alongside Rumlow once more until he stopped by a door you recognised, with **Alexander Pierce** written plainly on the iced window door. Rumlow pulled the handle down and you pushed the door open yourself.

You walked silently into the room, standing far enough away and crossing your hands behind your back in a power stance. Your eyes were glued to Pierce’s back, as he finished up a meeting with the World Council.

_“We’ve already had it, Mr. Secretary. This council moves to immediately reactivate Project Insight.”_

* * *

Steve walked alongside Natasha Romanoff, checking over his shoulder every few seconds. Natasha glanced to her side, and rolled her eyes.

“First rule of going on the run is, don’t run, walk.”

Steve looked forward again, and with a shrug of his shoulder he slowed his steps and followed Nat through the mall, “If I run in these shoes, they’re gonna fall off.”

Natasha smiled, and lightly shook her head, her hoodie falling back just slightly. If you didn’t know who Steve Rogers was, it would be hard to pick him from a crowd in a busy place like this. Which was perfect, because Natasha twiddled the hard drive between er fingers in her jacket pocket. She led them into a Mac store, and walzted over to one of the Macbook’s on display.

“The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are,” she explained, pulling the drive from her pocket. Steve nervously looked around.

“How much time do we have?” he asked while looking over their shoulders.

Natasha pushed the usb out and typed somethng into the laptop, Steve not really catching what it was exactly, “Uh..about nine minutes from,” she pushed the usb into the computer, “now.”

There was a mass alert on everybody’s screen, prompting Agent Sitwell to glance up, and he was already barking orders for Steve’s team to roll out.

Steve walked to the other side of Nat, and watched as she went through some files. She raised a brow, and typed some more things in (again, something Steve couldn’t catch up on).

“Fury was right about that ship, somebody’s trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands,” she told him.

Steve glanced at her, “Can you override it?”

Natasha shrugged slightly, “The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly,” she emphasised to Steve. She knew her time was starting to run out, so she hacked further into the SHIELD database, “I’m gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can’t read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.”

Back at the Triskelion, everyone was sitting and waiting anxiously to hear from any of the STRiKE team, to just hear about what was going on. You had finally returned from Pierce’s office, and you were approached by Sharon Carter, who dropped her voice for only you to hear.

“There’s been a breach in an Apple store, Sitwell sent the STRIKE team there. It’s Steve.”

You stared at her, and then you briskly walked to your desk and grabbed your ear comm to listen into the chatter. You sat at your desk and just rested your face into your hands. All of this, everything.. Was fucked up.

“Give me a floor rundown.” Rumlow said quietly and as agents called negatives on their positions, you could feel your body tense up. _Come on guys, get out of there._

You couldn’t relax until you heard Rollins confirm, “Negative at the source.”

* * *

You never rushed home quick enough, slamming the door closed and bolting everything shut. You pressed your back against the wooden door and for the first time all day, you let your tears fall freely. You were confused and hurt, and you had no idea what the actual fuck was going on.

Steve was no traitor. Something was going on and you had the sneaking feeling that Alexander pierce was somehow behind it. You couldn’t even wrap your mind around the words he had spoken to you earlier.

_“It must’ve been a tough call today, to send people after your friend,” he commented to you, setling his remote down on his desk. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and took a deep breath._

_“it’s my job, sir,” you said quietly.  
_

_He nodded, and you glanced down, “With all do respect sir, is there a reason you called me in here?”_

_“In fact there is,” he said, and rested against his desk, “your work has been greatly appreciated amongst us in SHIELD, truly,” he started, and you felt a sweat break out on your neck.  
_

_“And I know your loyalty lied with Nick.. Which is why I need to know if I can trust you.”  
_

_You stared at him, and couldn’t help but raise a brow, “i don’t-”_

_“It’s simple Agent (Y/L/N). I know you’re loyal to Fury, and even Captain Rogers,” as he spoke he grabbed out some paper and a pen, “but I need you. I need you to help me with Project Insight, and help me keep SHIELD how it is. If not, I need you to resign. Right here. Right now.”  
_

You tapped your head against the door, and gasped for some air. You were tired, your body was exhausted, and you couldn’t even begin to think what Natasha and Steve were going through. You felt your heart rate speed when you watched the footage of them in that store, Steve glancing over his shoulder, Nat typing furiously..

You headed straight to your room, and pulled your jacket off your hot body, and stripped out of your shirt. You desperately fought to make it to your shower, and you turned the water on hot, and pulled the curtain closed behind you. You relaxed under the hot water, and your mind drifted off to your friends. **To Steve.**

_Steve introduced you to the Avengers sometime after aliens had invaded New York (a concept you still tried to wrap your mind around) and you had instantly clicked with Natasha. It was refreshing to have a female friend again, and she’s one of the reasons you had agreed to follow Fury to D.C. to work in the Triskelion._

_Breaking the news to Steve was probably the worst part of it all, but Nat reassured you he would support you on it. She’s also the one who forced you to tell him in the worst possible way. It was a clear sunny day, and Tony Stark was throwing a team get together that Steve invited you too._

_The large windows were open to let the wind blow in, the sun was out and it was close to being fall - the weather was nice for once. New York either was cold and rainy, or blistering hot. Tony had a delicious lunch ready for everyone, and he cleared his throat, clearly about to make a toast. You shifted your gaze to him, relaxing your chin against your hand._

_Natasha smirked into her drink, and Tony went on a spheal of how he was excited to say he wasn’t the only one privitizing world peace, getting the gang together, fighting aliens, and so on. When everyone began to eat, Natasha set her drink down._

_“So, (Y/N), how are things going at SHIELD?”  
_

_You glanced up from your plate and raised a brow at the woman across from you, and you shrugged slightly, “Good, I guess..?”_

_“I heard Fury’s leaving for DC soon,” she tried to get out of you, and Steve watched in confusion.  
_

You opened your eyes and turned the water off, and you climbed out of the shower, and started to get ready for bed, an unsettling feeling washing over you.

Hours ago, Alexander Pierce had entered his dark kitchen and was met with the Winter Soldier sitting at his table, a gun placed on the top. He could hear Renata fumble with her spare keys, and call out to him, “I’m going to go, Mr. Pierce. You need anything before I leave?”

“No. Uh.. It’s fine, Renata, you can go home.”

He waited for her to leave, and the Winter Soldier’s eyes never left him, watching as Pierce walked to his fridge and peered inside, “Want some milk?”

There was no answer, of course, so the dorr was closed and the only light disappeared as well. He sat across from him and sighed, relaxing into the chair.

“The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, level six. They already cost me Zola,” he paused and pulled out a folded piece of paper, “I need you to take her out.”

He slid the paper over and the soldier’s metal hand caught it between his fingers, pushing the paper into his jacket pocket, waiting for some details. Pierce leaned against his elbows, and nodded his way, “I want confirmed death in ten hours.”

And now, as you turned out your light, he began his stalk into your apartment. An hour had passed, and he knew his unknowing victim would be asleep. Whoever this was, they had everything locked up tight, but he found a window that he could easily pick the lock. Quietly, he slid the window open, and set his feet on the floor.

It was a bedroom, the last light he had seen went out in here, and the soldier pulled out his gun, and cocked the ammo back.

It was a violent way for someone to die, in their sleep and unknowingly about to get a bullet, but it’s how he was instructed to end their life. He neared the bed, the lump of blankets was moving up and down, their breathing quiet and almost unnoticeable. He took a step forward, and the floorboard creaked under his weight and he froze, the body began to shift and rolled over.

A woman with a soft face was facing him, still asleep, and his mind began to race. 

He knew her. How did he know her?

Images pierced his mind and he backed away, back to the window, and knocked into your dresser.

He knew you. He knew that face.

Your body jerked, and you were up like a bolt, met with the eyes of a man in all black, a gun in his hand. You should’ve known he’d send an assassin, but as you both stared at one another, and as you jolted your hand for your gun under your bed and aimed it back to the window - he was gone.

* * *

The next morning Steve walked out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly wet, and he was wearing a white tank top. Natasha was drying her hair with a towel, and he leaned against the doorframe, “You okay?”

Nat looked up, obviously caught off guard, “Yeah.”

Steve sat next to her, and didn’t take his eyes off of her. After the last 24 hours, he was getting worried about what was going through her mind. And what was going through yours. 

Did you know? Were you Hydra? You couldn’t be, absolutely not.

“What’s going on?” he asked, and she smiled, not meeting his eyes.

“When I first joined SHIELD, I thought it was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but…I guess I can’t tell the difference anymore.”

“There’s a chance you might be in the wrong business,” Steve joked, and Natasha smiled faintly. She opened her mouth to say something, when a quiet but audible knock rang through the house. Natasha was alert immediately, and Steve stood, holding his arm out for her to stay. He edged to the door and pulled it open silently. Glancing down the hallway, Sam’s eyes locked with his, and he walked around the corner to the front door. Steve edged down the hallway, his body close to the wall, and he stopped far enough away while Sam opened the door.

“Hello?” Sam asked, his body protecting the small crack he made. Steve heard shuffling, and he struggled to hear the person speak.

“Hi.. I was wondering if you could maybe help me?”

Steve was at the door in a split second, and he put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, and nodded to him. Sam opened the door a bit more, and Steve felt the weight fall off his shoulder, because there you were, in something casual, a hat pulled low over your eyes and you looked away from Sam.

You threw your arms around Steve’s neck, and his arms moved around your body, lifting you into the air. You wanted to cry, feeling tears sting your eyes, and Sam closed the door behind you, and looked down the hall towards Natasha, “I’m assuming they know each other.”

You laughed, and Steve set you down on the ground and looked at your teary eyes. Instinctively, his thumb rubbed your cheek, and shook his head, “What are you doing here?”

You sighed and looked down to the ground, “I got a call at one am about New Jersey and I just.. I couldn’t believe it,” you glanced to Natasha, who was staring at the ground.

Steve looked back to Natasha, and his hands left your face and turned you to the kitchen, “We should talk..”

Steve sat you down, and told you everything. From start to finish. About how the STRIKE team took him all by one on the elevator, how SHIELD recruited Zola, how Hydra has been waiting for an opportunity to take over, and also about the Winter Soldier.

Natasha was sitting beside you, and sat back in her chair, “So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?”

“The same man who sent that Winter Soldier to kill me last night,” you mumbled, and Steve narrowed his eyes, “Pierce.”

“Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world,” Nat observed, and you shuddered at the thought.

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of you for some reason, after the last 24 hours, he was realising Natasha was right. When your eyes met his, he was knocked out of his trance, “But he’s not working alone, Zola’s algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.”

“So was Jasper Sitwell..” you added, and Steve nodded.

“So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?“

You and Sam exchanged a look, and you crossed your arms, “We can start with where he’s going to be, and that’s lunch with Senator Stern.”

Steve shook his head, “I can’t ask you to drag yourself into this.”

“Steve-” Natasha started, and Steve shot her a look. Sam stepped forward, and put a file down on the table, “And I’d like to give my resume.”

Steve shook his head, “I can’t ask you to do this Sam. Or you (Y/N).”

“You always stand up for what’s right, Steve. Pierce. Hydra? That isn’t right,” you stated, and you reached out, grabbing his hand in yours, “we have your backs,” you looked at Natasha as well, “both of you.”

Steve let your words sink in and he looked at your hand that was on his. He closed his eyes and mumbled to everyone, “This shouldn’t be a problem.”


End file.
